nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Koei Tecmo
Koei Tecmo is a Japanese video game developer and publisher. It is currently a fusion of three former companies: Tecmo, Koei, and Gust. Developers work in one of the three major divisions and are credited separately under the Koei Tecmo label. Company History Tecmo was originally known as Tehkan Ltd and founded in 1967. Their name was changed in 1986 to Tecmo, Ltd. 2008 was a major year for Tecmo; not only did one of their primary designers, Tomonobu Itagaki, quit due to legal disputes, but in August of the year, Square Enix offered to purchase the company, similar to how they did in 2005 with Taito. Koei was a Japanese video game publisher, developer, and distributor founded in 1978. It started as a textile dying business before its founder, Yoichi Erikawa, started authoring historical simulation titles in 1980. Their computer games gained popularity in Japan since they were the few which offered non-adult oriented computer products. Tecmo later opted to merge with Koei. In North America, games from Tecmo or Koei are now published by Tecmo Koei America Corporation. In 2014, the company changed its name in the west to what it is called in Japan, Koei Tecmo. In the summer of 2014, they had also absorbed Gust into its pool of developers. In 2016, Koei Tecmo announced a reorganization. This reorganization retired Team Tachyon and generic Koei and Tecmo teams funneling several into a new team called Kou Shibusawa and the rest were added to other old teams. Titles released by Tecmo *''Mighty Bomb Jack'' (NES) *''Star Force'' (NES) *''Rygar'' (NES) *''Solomon's Key'' (NES) *''Fire 'N Ice'' (Solomon's Key 2) (NES)'' *Tsuppari Ōzumō: Risshin Shusse Hen'' (NES) *''Bad News Baseball'' (NES) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (NES) *''Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker'' (NES) *''Ninja Gaiden'' (NES) *''Ninja Gaiden II'' (NES) *''Ninja Gaiden III'' (NES) *''Kyattō Ninden Teyandē'' (NES) *''Obotchama-kun'' (NES) *''Tecmo Bowl'' (NES, Game Boy) *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' (NES, SNES) *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' (SNES) *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' (SNES) *''Ninja Gaiden Trilogy'' (SNES) *''Captain Tsubasa III: Teitoku no Chōsen'' (SNES) *''Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi'' (SNES) *''Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shōgō Kanpiōne'' (SNES) *''Aqutallion'' (SNES) *''Rygar: The Battle of Argus'' (Wii) *''Super Swing Golf'' (Wii) *''Super Swing Golf: Season 2'' (Wii) *''Atsui 12 Game: Furi Furi Party!'' (Wii) *''Tsuppari Ōzumō: Wii Heya'' (Wii) *''Zero Tsukihami no Kamen'' (Wii) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii) *''Solomon's Club'' (Game Boy) *''Captain Tsubasa VS'' (Game Boy) *''Monster Rancher Battle Card Game'' (Game Boy) *''Monster Rancher Advance]] (Game Boy Advance) *Monster Rancher Advance 2'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff'' (DS) *''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' (DS) *''Monster Rancher DS'' (DS) *''Nostalgia'' (DS) *''Again'' (DS) *''Kaite Shabette Hajimeyou!: Monster Farm DS'' (DS) *''Aibō DS'' (DS) *''DS Nishimura Kyotaro Suspense Shin Tantei Series: Kyoto, Atami, Zekkai no Kotō Satsui no Wana'' (DS) *''DS Nishimura Kyotaro Suspense 2 Shin Tantei Series: Kanazawa, Hakodate, Gokkan no Kyōkoku Fukushū no Kage'' (DS) *''DS Yamamura Misa Suspense, Maiko Kogiku, Kisha Catherine, Sōgiya Ishihara Akiko: Koto ni Mau Hanasanrin Kyoto Satsu Jiken File'' (DS) *''Oyako de Asoberu DS Ehon: Ukkari Pénélope'' (DS) *''Touch de Rakushō! Pachislot Sengen: Rio Carnival'' (DS) Titles released by Koei *''Genghis Khan'' (NES) *''L'Empereur (NES)'' *''Uncharted Waters'' (NES) *''Angelique'' (SNES, Game Boy Advance) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' (SNES) *''Rise of the Phoenix'' (SNES) *''Aerobiz'' (SNES) *''Aerobiz Supersonic (SNES)'' *''Bandit Kings of Ancient China'' (SNES) *''Liberty or Death'' (SNES) *''Uncharted Waters: New Horizons (SNES)'' *''Gemfire'' (SNES) *''Emit'' (SNES) *''Inindo: Way of the Ninja'' (SNES) *''Operation Europe'' (SNES) *''Super Mahjong Taikai'' (SNES) *''Super Taiko Risshiden'' (SNES) *''Winning Post'' (SNES) *''Winning Post 2'' (SNES) *''WinBack: Covert Operations'' (N64) *''Mystic Heroes'' (GameCube) *''Samurai Warriors 3'' (Wii) *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' (Wii) *''Sengoku Musō 3: Mōshōden'' (Wii) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' (Wii) *''Nobunaga no Yabō: Kakushin with Power Up Kit'' (Wii) *''San Goku Shi 11 with Power Up Kit'' (Wii) *''Opoona'' (Wii) *''Stop That Roach!'' (Game Boy) *''Monster Race'' (Game Boy) *''Monster Race 2'' (Game Boy, Game Boy Color) *''Monster Race Okawari'' (Game Boy, Game Boy Color) *''Sweet Ange'' (Game Boy, Game Boy Color) *''Metamode'' (Game Boy Color) *''Samurai Kid'' (Game Boy Color) *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Magical Hōshin'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Jan Sangoku Musō'' (DS) *''Prey the Stars'' (DS) *''Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle'' (DS) *''Pop Cutie! Street Fashion Simulation'' (DS) *''Garaku Tale'' (DS) *''Angelique Duet'' (DS) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de: Yume no Ukihashi'' (DS) *''Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS'' (DS) *''Shaberu! DS Oryōri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel ~Saikōhō no Ryōricho ga Oshieru Kateiryōri~'' (DS) *''MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!'' (DS) *''Ishin no Arashi: Shippū Ryōmaden'' (DS) *''Monster Racers'' (DS) *''Saihai no Yukue'' (DS) Games released by Koei Tecmo *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' (3DS) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (3DS) *''Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer'' (Wii) *''FabStyle'' (DS, 3DS) *''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' 3DS *''Shin Sangoku Musō VS'' (3DS) *''Pokémon Conquest'' (DS) *''Project Zero 2: Wii Edition'' (Wii) *''Sengoku Musō Chronicle 2nd'' (3DS) *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' (Wii U) *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' (Wii U) *''San Goku Shi 12'' (Wii U) *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2'' (Wii U)'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou'' (3DS) *''San Goku Shi'' (3DS) *''San Goku Shi 12 with Power Up Kit'' (Wii U) *''yrule Warriors'' (Wii U) *''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (Wii U) *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3'' (3DS) *''Kiniro no Corda 3: Full Voice Special'' (3DS) *''Atelier Rorona Plus: The Alchemist of Arland'' (3DS) *''San Goku Shi 2'' (3DS) *''Nobunaga no Yabou 2'' (3DS) *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (3DS) *''Dragon Quest Heroes I + II'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence'' (Switch) *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13'' (Switch) *''Attack on Titan: Shichi-Kara no Dasshutsu'' (3DS) *''Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon'' (Switch) *''Champion Jockey Special'' (Switch) *''Winning Post 8 2017'' (Switch) *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (New Nintendo 3DS & Switch) *''Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires'' (Switch) *''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada'' (Switch) *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' (Switch) *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi'' (Switch) *''Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings'' (Switch) *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 - Deluxe Edition'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Attack on Titan 2'' (Switch) *''Winning Post 8 2018'' (Switch) *''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition'' (Switch) *''Warriors Orochi 4'' (Switch) *''Atelier Arland Deluxe Pack'' (Switch) *''Dragon Quest Builders 2'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends - Definitive Edition'' (Switch) *''Nelke & the Legendary Alchemists: Ateliers of the New World'' (Switch) *''Kiniro no Corda: Octave'' (Switch) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 6 DX'' (Switch) *''Samurai Warriors 4 DX'' (Switch) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Scarlet'' (Switch) *''Atelier Lulua: The Scion of Arland'' (Switch) *''Winning Post 9'' (Switch) *''Attack on Titan 2: Final Battle'' (Switch) *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout'' (Switch) *''One Piece Warriors 4'' (Switch) (Developer) *''Monster Rancher'' (Switch) *''Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate'' (Switch) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7'' (Switch) *''Fairy Tail'' (Switch) *''Angelique'' (Switch) *''Atelier Dusk Trilogy Deluxe Pack'' (Switch) Subsidiaries Both companies kept their respective development teams after the merger. Like each of the company's teams, Gust retains its individual developer credits for their games. *Team Ninja - Tecmo team behind the Dead or Alive series and the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series. *Team Tachyon - Retired Tecmo team retired in 2016 that worked on ''Fatal Frame'' series and various individual projects. *Omega Force - Koei team that develops the Warriors series and its spin-offs as well as licensed titles like Attack on Titan and Dragon Quest Heroes. *Ruby Party - Koei developer for various adventure games, mainly including dating sims. *Gust - Acquired Role-playing game developer most known for its Atelier series. *Kou Shibusawa - team formed in 2016 to develop the historical strategy titles like Nobunaga's Ambition as well as horse simulation games like Winning Post. Virtual Console On November 19, 2006, at the launch of the Wii, the Tecmo game, Solomon's Key was released on the Wii Virtual Console and in 2009, it was out as an arcade version. Other arcade games from Tecmo include Tecmo Bowl, Ninja Gaiden, Star Force, and Rygar. External links *Koei Tecmo Holdings (Japan) *Koei Tecmo America Category:Developers Category:Publishers Category:Companies